Single Mother
by Supfan
Summary: Post-Hogwarts-AU Dramione all the way. (Not a marriage-law fic) When Wizarding Britain is in dire need of a population boost, Hermione Granger comes up with a solution to benefit all. She hadn't expected her own participation, let alone that of our favorite Slytherin! Story is complete, just gotta post chapters! Rated M for a bit of language. No flames, criticism appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: THIS IS NOT A MARRIAGE LAW FIC. Nothing against them [I'm actually quite partial to good ones] but this is a bit different. I was reading some marriage law fics and they all basically sum up the idea that the marriage law is to 1. Breed up. Bring back up population numbers or 2. Mix pureblood and muggle born genes so that purity doesn't exist. I'm dealing with the first one specifically. Population concerns with an alternate way to fix the problem! Please be open-minded and enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: …..No. Harry Potter isn't mine. I won't be getting anything from this but some pleasure in my twisted, little heart. **

Heads and faces snapped at her so quickly, she contemplated conjuring up neck-braces for everyone that even tilted in her direction. Attention wasn't unusual. Normally, she'd get plenty of nods, a "hello" or two as she passed by admirers on the street. She was a war hero after-all, one of the famous "Golden Trio". She was considered the brightest witch of her generation, a shoe-in as Head of any department she would decide on in the Ministry, even Minister of Magic in a decade or two. But all that was old hat. She'd earned admiration and respect, but the days of eyes tracking her everywhere she went was supposed to be over. So, why all the attention?

It could have been the fact that Hermione Granger was struggling with the weight of her purchases, tucked under one arm...or it could have been that her other arm cradled a the weight of an enormous pregnant stomach, her ring-finger distractedly empty.

The war had taken it's toll on Wizarding Society in Britain. At first, it was the cost to re-build and renew. Then, there were those displaced by the madness and left out hungry and cold. Having magic only got you so far with Gamp's law in place. The Ministry struggled, but with Kingsley Shacklebolt and his determined new team, they were sure to bring the country back to it's former glory. Donations poured in from other countries who had not been so affected by the destruction...and also by those who wished to buy their forgiveness. The Malfoy's for one. Lucius, however, was forced to answer for his crimes, no amount of money absolving him from the atrocities he took place in. Draco and Narcissa seemed destined for the same path, until a well-placed word by Harry Potter himself swayed the Wizengamot in their favor. The money donated, though from questionable sources, helped keep the effort to rebuild moving forward, but it wasn't enough. The real threat became the decline in numbers of the magical community.

At first, though noted, few recognized an actual problem. But it slowly became apparent that there were too few of Healers, too few shop-owners, and even too few students at Hogwarts. Hermione was the one who did the reasoning herself: for the older population to be sustained, a new wave of younger generation must be born. They needed babies...and soon. The rumors began to float about the community, attaching and infecting anyone who caught wind.

"The lady in the sweet shop said she heard the minister saying purebloods are going to be forced to marry muggle-borns!"

"Jonathen Bagtrot said that his sister was approached for her good genes and offered money by a man to marry her and carry an heir!"

Though some of them got pretty close to the truth, there were some so wild, it became necessary for the Minister to say something. "As a society, we have faced more than most can ever begin to imagine. We've seen true evil and we've seen that love, above all else, can conquer. We are currently facing a new war that we never imagined we'd see, but it is the silent enemies we must fear most of all. With the help of the generous contributions we've received, we believe we may have found a solution to our problem.

"Before I explain, I ask you to keep an open mind and remember that this program will be optional, with handsome benefits for those who participate," Kingsley paused, flicking his eyes up towards the crowd. He'd had Hermione write his speech out verbatim this time around. Any small slip in semantics could incite a riot that they could never hope to manage in the state they were in. He saw the Daily Prophet reporter's quill running rampant. "To put it simply, the Ministry is offering monetary incentives for those who continue to expand the magical community for procreation. The rewards are as follows: Any child conceived or birthed within the next four years will receive a stipend every month of their lives to be placed in an account at Gringotts until they come of age. All children conceived or birthed during this time will also receive a form of 'scholarship' to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, should they exhibit the magical qualities required for admission. This 'scholarship' will cover the cost of supplies for the school as well as expense of the child's first wand."

The reporter's hand shot into the air. Without waiting for acknowledgment, he interrupted the minister. "What about those who aren't married? Or don't have the means to be with-child in the next four years? We all just miss out then?"

The Minister composed himself and continued, addressing the reporter's question in his next words. "As a community, we have faced worse. And single-parenthood is nothing to be ashamed of, especially in this day-and-age. For small financial reimbursement, males and females can donate the necessary elements for pregnancy and give the gift of life to others. That being said, if you choose to participate in the program but are un-wed, or otherwise unattached, there are techniques used in muggle-society..."

A roar rippled through the onlookers, bursts effecting the crowd until they all stood in indignation . As soon as muggle technique was mentioned, almost no one would hear about it. He tried to go back and explain the process and it's safety, before giving up and stepping down from his podium. The struggle of wizarding society always came down to accepting muggle practices. Even the year after the war, Hermione had managed to switch the entire Ministry to hand-held pens as opposed to quills, but she'd been fought every step of the way, debate over it being barbaric and unsafe. And that was just a writing instrument...as for a method of conception?

6 months into the program and only a handful of single-parents had signed up. Hermione and Kingsley sat in his office, hunched over files and numbers, trying to find a solution. "I've got it..." she said, setting her cup of tea on the desk and rubbing her exhausted eyes. "The reason they won't participate is a lack of trust in the techniques correct? I mean, with magic we've never had needs for surrogacy or artificial insemination. We've got spells and potions to ensure pregnancy, but that's only when there is two partners. To generate single-parents is not only scary, but through unknown methods? They've never seen any sort of science remotely like this," she paused for a moment, running a hand through her untamed hair. "Where's the form? I'm going to enroll in the program."

"Hermione...I don't think that is necessary. You've already donated enough eggs to aide males that may want to reproduce on their own. Signing up – "

"You know this is the only way that they'll trust the system we've put in place. We could wait years for word of mouth to catch hold. We don't have years. But if they see me..." she countered, grabbing a form from their stack. "This will work."

"It's the beginning of the program. This could be completely unnecessary," he argued.

She looked over her notes. "I'll give it to the year mark. Six more months. If six months from now, we don't see a rise in the amount of participants, I will be inseminated." Kingsley opened his mouth to retort once again. Hermione cut him off with a smile. "No arguments Minister. Remember this is an optional program."

Of course her theory had been correct, once it was openly announced and discussed that Hermione Granger herself had successfully gone through the process of artificial insemination to get pregnant and aide the Ministry's effort. It had worked. Within a month of the announced pregnancy, over 100 single parents had decided to have children...couples opting to have kids specifically for the lifelong benefits. Steadily, their community would grow once again. So, here she was, walking down the street with ankles the size of bludgers, heartburn that could rival a Norwegian Ridgeback, and a stomach that looked ready to quite literally, explode.

Hermione had been thrilled...at first. She hadn't made this decision hastily, but she'd ended up with more than she'd bargained for. As had been expected of her, she'd looked into all possible risks and outcomes, even before she considered insemination. She just never expected to be one of the women who ended up with one of the rarer results. As the healer waved his wand above her stomach, two distinct clouds formed above her stomach. Both blue, but definitely distinct. _Oh God..._ "Twins," she said quietly, staring at the beautiful swirling patches. Three of them. Three Grangers.

"Congratulations, Ms. Granger!" She heard it from everyone. She'd hoped to avoid unnecessary fuss, but as it turned out, when you carry twins, the world becomes aware very quickly. Harry and Ron were supportive, but each had their own pregnant wives to think about. So, she'd written down her list of pros, cons, and wild cards that could and would effect her decision. When she'd mentioned the program to her friends, it had been obvious that the idea of having their children set up for life was a draw. She knew they'd be having their own kids and that they would have limited time for her and her own child. The difference being, of course, that all of her friends had a spouse in which to help.

She'd planned her new life with the one child in mind. A sperm specimen was selected based on health history and compatibility for a magical offspring, then she'd gotten to work. In the first trimester, she'd had the nursery ready, gender-neutral clothes filling the drawers. Motherhood had always been a plan of hers, so she tried to look at this journey like a step up in her plans. When those clouds floated above her stomach, she felt all of her assurances melt away. She was a firm believer that single parents could do just as well as a duo, burping, feeding, changing, loving...she knew that she was as capable as anyone. Two children though...at the same time. Managing and loving...it would be so much harder than she anticipated.

As she turned the corner to the apparition point, she collided with a solid form her bags spilling their contents to the ground. On instinct, she grabbed her stomach protectively.

"I'm so sorry," a mumbled reply came. Hermione recognized that voice. She looked up to none other than Draco Malfoy, who was trying to calm the squirming infant in his arms and staring at his own bags that had mingled with Hermione's on the ground.

She tried not to let her surprise show, though it seemed he hadn't even noticed who he'd run into. "Here, let me hold her. I'd offer to pick up the bags, but well...being the size of a whale has it's downsides." At her voice, Draco's eyes snapped up in her direction, eyes falling to the stomach that contained her 6-month gestated twins and then up to the girl in his arms. He wordlessly handed the girl over to Hermione and began to pick up the spilled contents and rearrange the bags.

"Hi!" The little girl waved once she was in her arms.

"Well, hello beautiful!" Hermione cooed, adjusting the swinging legs of the girl away from her stomach. "I'm Hermione. What's your name?"

"Cassie!" she responded cheerfully. At this, the little girl, who couldn't have been much more than a year old took one plump fist and grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair.

"Cassiopeia! That's not nice!" Draco, who had returned from the ground with the bags in his arms. Hermione looked at him. That sounded nothing like the Draco she'd known before the war. That sounded distinctly...paternal.

With another wave of her fist, she brought Hermione's hair closer to inspect and then brought a chunk of her own down, like she was comparing. "Daddy!"

Hermione tried to see what the girl was noticing, but the way Cassie was pulling her hair didn't allow for that line of vision. In an instant, Draco had carefully set down the bags and freed Hermione's arms from his daughter. "Congratulations, Draco. I wasn't aware you had been expecting."

"What? You start a solo-conception program and you don't see who your participants are?" Draco smirked, putting his child on his hip.

"_You_ used my program?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Don't sound so surprised, Granger," he said, picking up a few of her bags and handing them to her.

"Yes, of course, I apologize," she said taking the bags from his hands gratefully. "Well, she's lovely. And very beautiful. Congratulations." There was an awkward moment, where no one said a thing. Random bubbly baby noises and words came from Cassie, but the two adults stood stock-still. Draco's eyes flicked from her stomach to her face. "Well, I should probably be going. I distinctly see a nap in my future," she smiled lightly, adjusting the bags in her hands. "It was nice to meet you Cassie."

She gave a little shake to the girls hand, who squealed with delight over getting attention again. As she stepped closer to the girl, she caught a better view. One of Cassie's curls fell in front of her face. As Hermione brushed it away, she seized for a moment. At first she noticed that it wasn't the trademark white-blonde, quite a bit darker.. It wasn't the color that caught her eye, however, it was the wild and unruly curls that called for notice. _No_. She shook her head and stepped away to see two sets of Malfoy-silver eyes locked onto her. Pregnancy hormones must be catching up with her. _The odds...no._ She told herself again shaking her head.

She walked once again towards where she planned to apparate. "Hey," Draco's voice caught her attention from behind her. "You too...I mean, congratulations to you too...Hermione." She gave a nod, and with a _pop_, she was only a block away from tucking into bed and calming her racing thoughts.

**THIS IS A COMPLETE STORY...ALL COMPONENTS ARE FINISHED, JUST WAITING TO BE POSTED! The more reviews, the more incentive to post haha. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Not gonna talk much. Just want to say thank you for all of the incredible reviews. I didn't have time to reply to them all and I'm sorry this is late, but I hope you enjoy! Next chapter is the last one.)**

It was the same night, as she washed and folded her new purchases when Hermione realized one of her bags was missing. In the haste of trying to avoid talking to each other, Draco must have mixed them up. She looked down at the beautiful emerald-colored gown, obviously the perfect size for Cassie. Ignoring her dislike for the color, she admired how beautiful it would look on Draco's daughter. She held the dress in her hands, fingering the material and gave a content sigh. She couldn't wait to start dressing her boys.

With a glass of pumpkin juice in hand, she went to her desk and began to write.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I believe we switched bags the other day in town._

_I'd send it along with my owl, but she's a bit small to carry the parcel._

_If you'd care to send mine back, I'll return yours with your owl promptly._

_Thank you,_

_Hermione Granger_

Draco read the letter for the hundredth time, his eyes once again flicking to his sleeping daughter. She'd just fallen asleep when the owl came tapping. He'd nearly petrified the poor bird, until he saw who's name adorned the letter. _Granger..._

When it had been announced that there would be an option for single parents to bear heirs, Draco had been the first to sign up and make his donation. In return for a sperm sample, other women would be given a chance at having children and he was given a selection of eggs and told one would be his future child. Life after the war had been hell for Draco and Narcissa. It didn't matter where their allegiances lie, or that they'd never had their hearts in the war-effort for Voldemort. It just matters that at one time, he stood on the wrong side. Thus, his love-life had suffered.

With more and more pressure to produce a Malfoy heir, the idea of solo-parenting had appealed to him. After a little discussion with his mother, it seemed like the smartest option. It had been a purely logical choice, until the day she was born. And the day Cassiopeia had been born, it had been the best day of his life and he was determined not to make the same mistakes his father made with him. As days went by and his baby grew into a toddler, he couldn't ignore the hair.

For the most part, Cassiopeia was a Malfoy. She had the sharp, defined features, silver eyes, and pale complexion, what they referred to as the "Malfoy traits". But the hair. At first, he'd noticed the brown. It was dark, definitely not the platinum blonde passed on by his father, but with random eggs, it's luck of the draw isn't it? Draco had done his research on genetics and realized that it was entirely possible that his child would look nothing like him and everything like her mother. And yes, she did have certain aspects of her mother within her. That much was apparent.

She was the smartest child he'd ever seen. Just today, when she'd held her hair up to Hermione's. To anyone else, it might be a child's curiosity...but Draco was open to the awareness of his daughter. Cassie had somehow _known_. Her hair was distinct, the mess impossible for Draco to deal with without de-tangling potion. The only person he'd ever seen with hair like that, he'd tortured mercilessly through their schooling years. The same witch donated her own eggs to start her solo-parenting program. Obviously, she'd never expected Draco to participate...or select her egg. He hadn't been positive at first, but a little money goes a long way with the Ministry, especially when its for something as simple as information. It only took a few galleons to find out that the bushy-haired Gryffindor he'd despised for years, was the biological mother of his daughter.

He was also positive that Hermione had no idea of this fact, confident in her anonymity clauses. Had she known...well that would mean obligation. The knowledge hadn't changed a bloody thing, except maybe how often the blonde's mind traced over memories of his old classmate. There was no reason to spoil the news, or involve her...until he'd literally bumped into her in Diagon Alley.

With Cassie on her hip, beautiful pregnancy swell gracing her form, Draco had a longing he didn't think possible. Their common features suddenly became glaringly obvious.

He crept silently from Cassie's room to his study, pulling parchment out. The tip poised onto the paper, dripping ink.

_Hermione Granger,_

_Ah, I had failed to notice. My apologies. Unfortunately, however, my usual owl is indisposed. And while my mother's owl may have the capability to carry my simple parcel, I believe yours is a bit too heavy. Please, feel free to stop by my home and pick up the bag. I'm available all day tomorrow._

_-Lord Malfoy_

As he'd continued the letter, he realized he was naturally writing to get a response out of her. His owl was standing on his perch, less than a foot away. His mother's owl may have been small, but was more than capable of carrying a large load. And Lord Malfoy? He wouldn't go by that title even if it was the only way to access his fortune. But he knew that with Granger it would elicit a response. And he greatly exaggerated the size of the bag. She'd had a few knick-knacks inside, nothing that the owl couldn't handle, but now...now he was guaranteed a visit. He couldn't wait to see some of that Granger fury. He knew he was putting her in an impossible position, but persuading himself it was for Cassie's benefit, he sent the roll of parchment.

She would come alright...even if it was just to hex his family jewels to Bulgaria.

The elves prepared food and tea that could be warmed at a moment's notice. He knew she'd come in her own time, but making him wait around all day? The sun was just finally beginning to set, when he received a loud knock on his door. Cassie play on the floor, a pile of noisy and floating toys circling her. An elf made a move for the door, but Draco stopped her. "I've got this."

With a nod, the elf was gone and Draco was adjusting his robes in the mirror. When he opened up the door, he was not expecting the immediate reaction he received. His bag was thrown directly into his face, a body brushing past him. "I have never – can't believe the nerve – insufferable prat – six bloody months – Lord Malfoy my ass – Where the hell is my bag ?" she shouted without waiting for a response.

She was wearing a lovely set of blue robes, curving around her massive stomach. Hair wild, Draco had the sudden urge to reveal all, just to see her reaction...but he waited until she calmed before he spoke. "Are you quite done? I thought we might have tea, maybe something to eat? While you're here."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, staring at Malfoy. She glanced to Cassie, who was watching the scene with extreme curiosity. The entire home was silent. Even with a toddler in the room. She lowered her voice so she couldn't hear, "What the fuck are you playing at?"

Draco decided to try the more honest approach. "I missed seeing you all riled up like that. Hair swept back, face red, lips pursed. It's a good look for you..." As if she realized her composure had slipped, she immediately crossed to the nearest mirror and corrected her appearance, ignoring the blatant flirtation. "I _was_ hoping we could talk a bit. Just talk. I just...I don't know anyone else that's gone through the solo-parent track. I heard about Potter and Weasley's impending spawn..." at a glance from Hermione, he continued quickly. "I just thought...it might be good to have help from others."

Her expression had softened considerably, like for a moment she'd never expected the conversation to go in this direction. "What sort of help?"

"Anything...advice, a hand with a diaper or two, babysitting," Draco explained with a wink. "I also know you have double the trouble in there. I found just the one a challenge in itself."

"If you're insinuating that I can't handle – "

"Oh Granger, don't get your panties in a twist," Draco dismissed crossing to a cabinet and withdrawing several bags. "I'm not saying that you _can't_ handle it, I'm saying it would be nice to have a shoulder to lean on from time to time, especially when all you need is a quick nap. Don't tell me you're willing to turn down some help?"

Hermione would argue that was the beginning for them. That was the rational side of her brain. The rational side telling her that the reason feelings had been able to properly develop was because of wisdom, the war, and the growth associated with adulthood. This was the beginning of a mutual trust that they'd never even considered before parentage and the respect that came along with it.

Draco would, of course, disagree. He was convinced that it began their third year when she'd smashed his face with her knuckles. That's when he knew he felt about her in ways that a pureblood was not meant to feel for someone with her lineage. For weeks, he obsessed over the idea of revenge for her little stunt. The remembrance of her knuckles colliding with his face absorbing his thoughts and keeping him up at night. It was the second he saw her on the staircase at the Yule Ball the beautiful blue robes giving her skin an incredible glow. The idea of Pansy in her horrifyingly pink wardrobe on his arm suddenly seemed anything but satisfying. With a shudder, he summoned the Malfoy smile..but Granger had left her impression.

And with how readily she'd agreed to the help, Malfoy was sure he must have come to her mind a time or two over the years. At first, it was shopping and lunch dates. Then, Draco assisted in preparing the nursery...which Hermione was incredibly picky regarding, so he mostly just observed and assisted in the heavy lifting when Hermione demanded certain décor prepared by hand. Both Draco and Cassie became accustomed to Hermione's home, helping her prepare, but no matter how long they stayed at her flat, they always made it to Malfoy's home for his daughter's bedtime. Three nights out of seven, it was Hermione that tucked Cassie into bed and swept a few goodnight kisses over her forehead. Some small part of her realized that their arrangement was unusual, but the sounds of contentment from the toddler were more than enough to eliminate her doubt.

Then, if she wasn't too tired, she'd apparate home after a hug and a kiss on the forehead from Draco. It took a week before they'd managed to work up the courage for that much contact. She's not sure when she started avoiding his eyes before he reaches for her. Because of this, she doesn't notice when his ivory skin flushes as his lips near. Both of them want to say something, but before either can pull on their big kid britches, she pops away. A few weeks into Hermione's involvement in Cassie's bedtime routine, just as Hermione was nearing 8 months, they realized how unusual their involvement had become.

At just past two in the morning, a knock sounded on the manor door and the house elf let in Hermione. She immediately glided up the staircase, hand cradling her stomach as she flew into Cassie's room without a word. Draco was at Cassie's bed, trying to soothe his screaming daughter. She flailed and kicked, her wails reverberating down the hall. Two house elves were bracing the outside of the door, looking extremely uncomfortable with the infant's tantrum. "When she woke and you weren't here...I'm so sorry Hermione."

"Don't apologize, Draco. We got ourselves into this one," she smiled sitting beside him. As soon as Cassie's swollen eyes opened a crack, and she could see Hermione, she burst from her father's arms and fell into Hermione's open embrace. She squirmed around Hermione's massive stomach until she was comfortably settled into Hermione's chest, small body draped across Hermione like a blanket.

Draco let out a sigh of relief as her cries diminished into small whimpers. Only a few moments later, Cassie was breathing deeply, close to sleep. Hermione adjusted the child in her arms, only to have a little fist tighten on her night robes. "Mama," she cooed quietly, before drifting back off. Hermione froze, her eyes gathering moisture. Draco didn't say a word, watching the exchange between his daughter and daughter's mother.

After an hour or so, they settled Cassiopeia into her bed once again. Hermione signaled that she needed to talk to him. They stayed nearby in case Cassie woke once again, settling in Draco's bedroom to speak.

"This isn't okay, Draco. I thought this was a good idea, but she's obviously forming an attachment – "

"So?" Draco cut off. "I can think of worse people for her to get attached too."

"So, she can't expect me to be here all the time, especially when the boys are born," she fumbled for excuses.

"Then move in and you can be," he answered quickly. "It would be easier that way."

"Just up and move in with you? Can you imagine the gossip?" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Since when have you shied away from gossip?" Draco. "It'd be easier for everyone Granger. Cassie needs your influence..."

"I'm not her mother Draco!" she said raising her voice and stomping a foot.

"Hermione," he said simply, staring into a set of tearful brown eyes.

At this, she burst into tears, vocally acknowledging what she'd expected since she met the little girl. "It was my egg, wasn't it? She's mine?" The hormones running through her body taking over, she burst into a fit of tears that didn't end until she passed out from the exhaustion of it all. Images of a matching set of silver eyes comforted her as she dreamed. Far from haunting, she felt safe. There was something twisted, but destined about her entire life at the moment. When she awoke, she was in Draco's bed, the Slytherin himself lightly caressing her swollen midsection, in his own dream-scape.

She looked at his softly closed eyelids and made her choice.

**(A/N: I am not as satisfied with this chapter as I would have hoped. I also wanted to point out...yes, Draco used the solo-conception program, but I didn't stop to work out all the details with Cassie's birth so please use your imagination. Surrogacy, male pregnancy...whatever tickles your fancy! Haha. Thanks for all the kind reviews...totally floored.)**


	3. Last Chapter

**Edit: REPOST...I don't know what happened but no one could view the last chapter...hopefully, it works this time? Sorry!  
(A/N: This is IT. LAST CHAPTER! A few of the reviews from the last one, correctly, pointed out that I rushed it a bit. Unfortunately, a lot more than this has popped into my head and I think that I wanted to make this longer than I did, but I'm currently invested in a cross-country move and have to see it through before a long writing venture! This chapter may seem a bit rushed too, so I apologize for that, but I tried to fix that and I hope you enjoy. Thanks again!)**

Morning had been quiet. When he'd awoken, Draco had reached out for Hermione, disappointed to find his bed empty save for himself. He dragged his hand where she'd slept, pleased to find it still warm. Standing, he began to wander after his two favorite girls. He found them playing the garden together on a bench, soaking up the limited sunlight. A book fanned out across Hermione's legs, her lips miming the images as she pointed to them. There was an intense look of concentration on her face, like she had no idea how to talk to a one year old, even though she'd been in her life for the last couple months. It wasn't until he saw an identical look on Cassie's face that he laughed aloud. Like mother, like daughter.

The sound caught Hermione's attention. Handing a very focused Cassie the book, she pushed herself up from the position on the bench and crossed to him.

Cassie's gaze drifted to the doorway and upon seeing the couple...her parents...she waved. "She knows, doesn't she?" Hermione said, waving back.

"It's the damned hair. Soon as she saw yours, I think she knew. She gets that from you as well, ya know. Too damned smart for her own good," Draco explained stepping closer.

The sudden proximity was stifling. Hermione removed her robe and fanned her shirt, the flash of heat moving up her system. "I think I knew. Deep down, I knew. Just didn't want to know. What kind of mother does that? If I'd just – I could have been there for her.," she explained taking a seat at the bench near the window, a clear view of Cassie in her gaze.

"Don't start on that. You created this program because a single parent is more than sufficient," Draco said taking a place next to her. "I mean, don't you think I would have been better off, had my mother raised me alone? Had Cassie never met you, I wouldn't have even thought to look backward. Now that she knows you...I just can't imagine she'd be satisfied without you in her life." He wants to say more. Wants to say it's not just his daughter that needs her around, but that when she's there...he feels like it's easier to breathe. The words are on the tip of his tongue, how he craves moving his lips to hers rather than settling for her forehead. How, even though he knows it's soon and unrealistic, he wants those boys in her stomach to grow up in the manor along side their sister, mother and a step-father who would love them like his own.

Hermione stayed quiet for a few moments soaking in the atmosphere while she observed the little girl. When she'd first begun spending time at the manor, she'd observed how handsome Cassiopeia was. She'd reflected on her being uncommonly pretty, attributing it to Draco's chiseled features. And indeed, she had the long slender nose, high cheekbones and glares that were endearing while frightening. Now, as Cassie played and babbled with an impossibly small house-elf child on the blanket on the lawn, she could see herself. Unconditional love that had already begun bubbling for the child swelled over in the form of salty tears gliding down her cheeks.

Draco is lost in his own little world, fairytale thoughts of a brunette family scurrying about the manor still filling his eyes. It's Hermione's voice that breaks the trance. "Well, what a fucking waste of time and money."

His face dissolved into a perplexed frown. "I'm sorry?"

"That nursery in my flat," she explained wiping the tears from her cheeks. "It's a good thing you have money Malfoy, you're paying for the move."

With a broad smile, Draco reached around her and cradled her gently. Again, he only managed to brush his lips hesitantly on her forehead. An awkward silence settled, but Draco's arms remained around her waist, his hand feathering across her stomach once again. Both were content, for now.

They made plans to have her things moved in the next couple weeks. It had been Draco's idea, Dracos' offer, and Draco's implementation that was making this happen. That didn't stop Hermione's extreme reservations. Three owls, a floos and two discussions per evening centered around Draco's comfort with having a pair of loud newborns, crowding his way of living in the manor. In response to her worried letters, he sent back details of how the successful renovations were going for the nursery. When she flooed in and she started to voice her concerns, he placed a delighted Cassie into her arms and she was silenced. In the evenings, after Cassie fell asleep and it was just the adults, they would talk. They sat before the fire, enjoying conversation before Hermione inevitably ruined the peace. If Draco could diffuse the tension, they retreated in an abated silence to their separate rooms. If Hermione was more highly strung than usual, he managed to lure her into his room...letting her rant or cry until she managed to fall asleep in his arms. After a few days, she either had stopped worrying or if she hadn't, she wasn't talking about it anymore.

Office memos were zipping around her head, dive bombing the file she was working on when she didn't immediately seize them. With a flick of her wand, the six memos were nailed to the wall, their soft paper noses imbedded into the stone. Harry chose that moment to walk into her office. "Geez, Hermione. Don't you think it's time for maternity leave?" Harry said, pulling down her memos before flattening them and adding them to the stack. Hermione glared at his accusation. "How have you been by the way?" he asks taking a seat at her desk. "How are the Granger boys cooking?"

"Quite well based on the amount of exercise they've been up to," she says running a hand over her stomach. "Me, I could really just use a full night's sleep...and another 10,000 galleons for this pension plan I'm trying to fund."

"...And Malfoy? How's he?"

Hermione's eyebrow raised at the same time as her smile grew. It had been like this since she'd mentioned their acquaintance. Every so often, he would inquire after his old rival,a suspicious glint in his eye. "Things there are actually a bit more complicated than I have had time to explain," she said looking through her file and then glancing a the clock on the wall. "Maybe, dinner tonight? I can come by and speak with Ginny and you."

"Complicated? How so? I mean, what's more complicated than having twins?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Why does everyone assume that because they're twins, they'll be more difficult?" Harry glared, with his own smile growing. "Alright, I know. But really, Harry. Did you think I didn't plan for this?"

"Of course, Hermione," Harry said nodding, more in self-preservation than actual agreement. "All the same, Gin and I were thinking, maybe you'd want to stay with us a while? There's plenty of room at Grimmauld Place – "

She stopped him before he list any more of the excuses Ginny had probably force fed him over breakfast that morning. "We've got it all handled, Harry. I know I haven't been able to update you two, what with everything going on, but I assure you – "

"We?" he stops her, appearing to not have listened to a word after that.

"I know it's a bit unexpected, but – " this time it's not either of the friend's that interrupts the conversation. Hermione's hand flies to her stomach. Harry's eyes follow. They wait in an abated silence as Hermione grinds her teeth and then lets out a groan at the open file on her desk, flicking a page angrily with her hand. "Oh, no. No, not now! I was almost done!"

Harry keeps track of the time and they wait less than ten minutes, counting down the seconds between contractions before Hermione's water breaks, starting a slew of panic in the ministry. She doesn't imagine it could happen so quickly. It's Harry Potter to the rescue once again, when he personally escorts her straight to St. Mungos. After a progression of time no one anticipates, the healers immediately rush her into a room, groaning about the mess left behind when someone delivered in the lobby. The thought sends a spasm of fear through her at the entire process. Harry is lovely, but he's not the first person that comes to mind when she envisions bringing her children into the world. She suddenly craves the presence of her blonde companion.

"I'm going to go owl Ginny and let her know what's going on. If she wasn't so stuffed herself, you know she'd be here," he says giving her arm a squeeze. Hermione nods, biting her lip.

As he turned to leave, Hermione's arm shot out and held him in a vice grip. "Harry," she ground out, as another contraction began to ripple through her. These boys were coming...now. "I need – Draco. Get Draco."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, with a care to mask the utter confusion on his face. "I know you guys have been friendly of late, but is he – "

"Draco – now!" She screamed really not wanting to dive in to the details of this particular soap opera until after her uterus was shredded to pieces. It suddenly seems stupid that she never told anyone. He's become the most important person in her life and she hasn't told a soul, including him. She just hopes that Harry understands the desperation in her voice and takes it incredibly seriously.

From there, she can't recall the series of events. There are fuzzy remembrances of faces and commands. It's almost as soon as Harry leaves that her legs are up and she's being told that it's time. She knows she pushed, screamed, and then surprisingly quickly, it was over. She vaguely remembers a gloved hand holding hers, but it's unfamiliar...a random witch on duty. She's comforting, stroking her hair and telling her how well she's done. It's rehearsed, part of her job, but in Hermione's post-birth haze, she just wants to sleep.

Two squirming bundles cry out at their new surroundings and she doesn't want to sleep anymore. Hermione also cries, in relief and in pain, in exhaustion and in delight. Baby shrieks rang through the room, Healers cleaning and repairing her as they tended to the boys. A part of her felt empty, void as they performed incantations and administered potions to the three Grangers.

Slowly, both of her arms were filled and the void passed. The warmth of these tiny bundles in her arms, felt so right that she sobbed aloud. Clearing the tears from her eyes, she looked down to see two identical platinum blonde heads. _You have got to be fucking kidding me._ She took a deep breath and stared into the squinting faces of her beautiful sons. She glanced around, hoping to catch site of a familiar face, but seeing only staff. After the struggle of the boys first meal, she was fed a potion and promptly fell into a deep slumber.

By the time she woke, there was a little body tucked into her side and a hand squeezing hers tightly. As her vision adjusted and eyes slowly opened, she could make out the smooth, pale skin of Draco next to her hospital bed, his...their daughter Cassie snoozing into her side, an arm curled around her deflated midsection. A deep pang resonated in her chest. Her daughter's hair spread across her chest, blending with Hermione's so you couldn't tell where either's began.

"Congratulations, Granger" Draco said, giving her hand a bit of pressure and gesturing to the bouquets and boxes of shop sweets. And of course every single damn one had an emerald green bow. He smirks, not bothering to mention his hand in supplying the sweets. "I would have been here earlier, but Potter used a damn owl. As if floos had never been invented."

"Don't blame him. I think he thought I was going insane," Hermione said rubbing a hand across Cassie's back. "He doesn't even know the entirety of the situation."

"Not even that you're moving in?"

"The week was a little hectic Malfoy. I was going to explain this evening as a matter of fact," she said, letting her shame show. "I should have said something sooner. I just think I wasn't sure how." Draco rolled his shoulders, letting his insecurities drop away with them. This wasn't the time to let his confusion about their relationship come to light.

"The staff keep on about how beautiful the twins are. They haven't been brought back in yet, they wanted to wait until you awoke." Draco said stepping out the door and flagging down a nurse. As he returned to her side, he scooped Cassie's sleeping form from the bed to transfer her to the chair. With a bit of difficulty and some aide from Draco, the new mother managed to sit up a bit before two bins came floating into the room. Harry came strolling in behind, but her tunnel vision only allowed her to see her children.  
Her breath caught. The boys. Her boys. And...in time...maybe his too.

They nestled onto the low table next to Hermione's bed and one by one, they were passed into her arms. Soft silver blankets bundled the twins tightly, their bodies stirring very little after the exhaustion that came with being born. "They are beautiful," Draco agreed, having set down Cassie on a comfortable chair. Hermione offered one of the boys up to Draco, who took him expertly.

A medi-witch spoke from the side. "The girls and I were talking. They are the cutest kids born all year! That hair!" As she spoke, she pinched the blanket and pulled it down to reveal a tuft of blonde from the baby in Hermione's arms.

Draco looked as if he were going to faint, his eyes taking in the sight

Harry was the first to speak, his eyes wide on the blonde hair that had captured everyone's attention. "Well, that was unexpected." It was at this point that Harry glanced at the sleeping girl on the sofa. The girl that looked remarkably like Hermione. He'd seen Cassie before, having worked with Malfoy Industries during his time at the Ministry, but it was only now that he made the connection. "Or, maybe I should have seen this one coming." Having pull with the Ministry certainly helped the situation. Harry sent a quick message to the Minister who was able to confirm the obvious. Draco Malfoy was now the father of two, healthy twin boys. And then came a rush of explanations. It was a bit unbelievable having to say that while the pair had never actually had the pleasure of intercourse with one another, they now shared three children. At the mention of sex with each other, Harry couldn't help but notice the way Hermione bit her lip and flushed, or the way Malfoy's eyes darkened. Harry made a few passing statements about letting them have some "family time" and taking care of the press himself, before kissing Hermione on the cheek, shaking Malfoy's hand and making his exit.

A lot of words had been said about his involvement with Granger, most of which had no need for Draco's input. All the better, he had been completely enthralled with the newborns in the room. Once Harry had left, he traded with Hermione and held the other. Hermione explained herself. "I didn't know. I wanted the process to be anonymous, but we never anticipated...this." _Boys...he had sons._ "I mean even with a limitation on the number of initial participants, the odds are astronomical that you would select my egg at all, let alone I would _also_ select your sperm."

Normally, Draco might have poked fun on Hermione's analysis of such a situation. But right now, all he could do was run his fingertips through the soft blonde patch one his son's head.

"I thought...I just never thought I'd..." Draco said in awe. He stroked the cheek of the child in his embrace. "It doesn't matter. I'm just glad."

"Well, congratulations to you too Draco," she smiled, reaching a hand out.

A moment later, the Healer came in, oblivious to the moment he'd just ruined. "We are finalizing some details for the birth certificates of the twins. First, this was a solo-conception, correct? Mother, Hermione Granger." It seemed like he was talking to himself more than anyone in the room. Hermione snapped her fingers to get his attention as he scribbled away on his papers.

Hermione spoke before he could continue, "Father, Draco Malfoy."

The Healer finally glanced at the occupants of the room. Then he glanced from her to the Malfoy heir, to the children in both of their arms. With a nod, he continued, smartly keeping his mouth shut. "And names?"

"...Leo. As soon as I saw him, I knew he was Leo," Hermione said, nuzzling the oldest little boy.

"Leo, oldest by two minutes. And...this little one?" the Healer said, noting the name on his paperwork.

Draco shuffled him a bit, so Hermione had a clear view. "What do you think?" she asked him, grasping his arm with her free hand. She'd had a few ideas in mind, but there were two of them and it was only fair. "Pick a name."

He smiled a bit, rocking him back and forth. "We've got a theme going here ...How about Scorpius?"

Hermione nods glancing at her little troupe. "Cassiopeia, Leo, and Scorpius...couldn't have asked for a better bunch, could we?" Hermione said.

"Babies!" a shout called from the arm chair across the room. Cassie bounced up and down on the chair, sliding down and wobbling over to her parents and brothers.

With another shuffle, Cassie was given a turn to hold them each. "Meet your little brothers," Draco said, placing Cassie at the end of the bed at Hermione's legs. The new parents held up the boys, though neither of them seemed willing to relinquish both at once, simply swapping hands.

She looked up to her father, brow scrunched. "Brother?" she said pointing to the baby. She shifted her finger to the other boy, "Brother?"

Draco and Hermione nodded, waiting for her response. With a squeal and a sharp clap, she jumped up and down. Shocked by the loud noise, both of Cassie's brother's began to fuss, which the newest older sister took as a personal insult to her. "No crying!" and with that she begins her own set of squeals.

"Yeah, definitely couldn't have asked for a better bunch," Draco said laughing, scooping Scorpius into one arm and sitting beside Cassie who had retreated with her hands clasped over her ears on the couch. Hermione couldn't help but notice the smile on his face as he catered to their children.

Their entire schedule had been pushed up, but as if Draco had predicted the early arrival of the boys, the nursery was completed before Hermione was released, to her exact requirements. As soon as Hermione and the boys had been given the go-ahead, there had been no discussion or question, they all went home to the manor together. Narcissa Malfoy waited at the front with a smile on her face that almost frightened Hermione in it's rarity.  
"Gran!" Cassie ran to the woman's open arms. Narcissa looked so in love with her granddaughter, she didn't think she'd ever let her go, until she saw Hermione and the boys.

Without a word and before she even looked at her new grandsons, she opened her arms and embraced Hermione, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Welcome to the family dear," she said so quietly Hermione thought she was imagining it. Before she could ask, Narcissa had caught sight of Leo and Scorpius in their carriers. "Oh! Boys! And two of them!" she squealed, getting close to look at them. She placed her hand to her chest over her heart and let out a gasp. "Absolutely beautiful! Well, what are you standing there for? Inside, inside!"

Without waiting for the new parents, Narcissa had levitated both of the boys and began herding her three grandchildren into the house. Hermione took a step forward to follow, but a hand closed around her wrist, tugging her back softly. She spun into the arms of Draco, freezing at the unexpected proximity. She didn't have time to process as his lips descended on hers, his towering frame dwarfing her entirely. Like a standing cliché, her knees weakened and it was only the arm around her waist keeping her upright. His hand wrapped around the base of her neck, pressing her as closely as he could. They separated slowly and hesitantly, as if breaking the spell would have consequences. Both looked like they wanted to speak, but the beginnings of a baby's wail sounded through the manor.

The couple laughed breathlessly at each other. There would be plenty of time to talk...later. Draco gave her one last meaningful press of his lips on and around her mouth. Then he held his hand out. Graciously, Hermione followed his lead and walked in to be with her family.

**(A/N: Wow...Draco is the biological father of the twins? Shocker, right?! Lol. Seriously, I know it's a bit of predictable one, but I had fun with it. Thanks again for everyone sticking with me. I may go back and expand a bit on this one later or something. Maybe add some chapters about Draco and Hermione's blossoming relationship, but for now...this one is COMPLETE! **

**Seriously though, so floored by all those reviews. Thank you!)**


End file.
